Frozen Hearts Intertwined
by planer sage
Summary: Elsa and Anna are Highchool Sweethearts, and half sisters. See their struggles, triumphs and heartbreaks as they face the world together, and apart.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen

Hearts intertwined

Elsa Frostwhyn was the Queen of the school. Smart, responsible, kind, compassionate, studios and athletic and rich, she was the object of affection and adulation at school. The Princess of the school was Anna Sunholm, Elsa's half sister from when her father married another woman. Anna wasn't as smart as Elsa, she wasn't as studious, and she was reckless to boot, but where Elsa was reserved in her kindness, barely opening up to those she didn't consider close friends, Anna was friends with the whole school, Jocks and Geeks, Cheerleaders and Nerds and she often protected the weaker clicks from the stronger. She was also by far the better athlete. While Elsa played sports like volleyball and tennis, Anna played soccer and basket ball, on the girls teams at school and with the boys in pickup games. Where Elsa wore skirts and modest but fashionable dresses, Anna was barely ever seen in anything but shorts and jeans. The only concession she made to femininely was wearing her hair long in twin braids. While Elsa was the one every boy dreamed about, Anna was their best friend. It was also obvious to everyone that the half sisters hated each other, or at least were very cold. Elsa barely spoke a word to Anna when they passed in the halls, and Anna only gave small waves and smiles to Elsa, instead of the high fives and laughs that she gave everyone else.

Elsa snuck into the empty music room and locked the door. She found Anna their waiting for her, standing in front of the window. The orange of the sunset streamed in and set her red hair ablaze, and bathed her tan skin that showed out of her sleeveless yellow t-shirt and close cropped shorts. With her dark orange sneakers she looked like light made flesh. Her beauty made Elsa's breath catch, causing Anna to turn and look at her, her deep blue eyes going from distant to surprised and happy.

"I thought you stood me up" She said relieved, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry, the student council meeting ran late" She said.

"Don't apologize for being responsible. Goodness knows one of us should be" Anna said ruefully. Elsa lunged toward her and wrapped Anna in a tight hug, inhaling her warm, spicy, summery scent. She didn't wear perfume and her natural scent mixed with her old spice deodorant (yes old spice) was intoxicating.

"Don't talk like that" Elsa said as Anna wrapped her arms around her.

"If it weren't for you I'd of keeled over from stress ages ago" Elsa whispered, feeling all the pressure of the day begin to vanish. When she was with Anna, all her problems, no matter how large became inconsequential.

"It's nice to be needed" Anna breathed as Elsa nuzzled her half sisters neck and began to nibble it, eliciting a moan from Anna.

"Aren't we forward today" Anna breathed as Elsa's hands began to roam over her body.

"It's been a month since we were last together" Elsa said putting her hands under Anna's shirt and for the millionth time she envied her sisters lean build (Elsa never thought of Anna as her half anything). Everyone said Elsa had an hourglass figure, but she always felt she could stand to lose a few pounds, which she never seemed to be able to no matter how much she dieted or worked out.

"How do you do it?" She growled playfully as Anna's hands began to explore Elsa's body.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Keep so lean when you eat everything in sight" She asked stepping back and pulling the T-shirt over Anna's head, leaving her standing in her bright yellow bra. Elsa's eyes ran over the taught stomach that had a small six pack and sighed in mock disgust. Surging forward, her sister caught her off guard and she suddenly found herself shirt less, standing in her periwinkle blue bra.

"Well excuse me if not all of us can look like supermodels" Anna Joked and wrapped Elsa in a warm hug. Before Elsa could ask what she meant Anna smashed her lips to hers, and as Elsa felt the heat that had been building up for a month explode out of her, there was no more room for talk.

It was dark and late when they were finally satisfied and the room was drenched in sweat and _other _fluids which they cleaned as best they could. They then walked home together, not saying a word. By a strange coincidence (or their parent's twisted sense of humor) they lived across the street from each other. Neither said a word as they entered into their separate homes.

"Welcome home Elsa, how did your student council business go?" Her mother asked.

"Very well, thank you" She said, feeling guilty about her lie.

"I saved you dinner" Her mother said.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry" Elsa said as she went upstairs to her room. She closed and locked her door and fell into her bed. She at least told the truth when she said she wasn't hungry. After spending time with Anna she felt fully satisfied, and even if she was hungry she wouldn't do anything that would wash her sisters taste out of her mouth, or her scent form her nostrils. When she was filled with Anna, she felt like she could take on anything.

"_If only she could be by my side always" _Elsa thought wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

Intertwined Hearts

Anna entered into her home to find her parents both at work, like usual. She went up to her room and collapsed on her bed, luxuriating in Elsa's taste on her tongue, her scent in her nostrils, cool, crisp and light, with the hint of the crocus perfume she was famous for. As usual after their trysts Anna found herself comparing herself to her perfect sister (Anna never thought of Elsa as half anything). Where Elsa was statuesque and gorgeous, Anna thought she looked like a gangly mare. Where she aced her classes with effortlessness, it took all her effort to scrape by with a B. Where Elsa was responsible Anna could barely plan for next week (unless training for a big meet). All in all she was most afraid of the day when her perfect sister would wake up and realize what a useless airhead she was and abandon her.

"_You'd deserve it wouldn't you" _

Anna thought to herself. When Elsa had walked into the music room Anna had looked her over, dressed in her dark blue blouse, ankle length skirt and ice blue Mary Jane's and felt like some sort of scruffy delinquent in her boyish cloths. Every move was delicate and perfect, even her smiles, not a hair out of place as the afternoon sun made it look like glistening ice. She was like a statue of the most beautiful ice come to life. She was always cool, calm, and collected, until they made love, and then something inside her sister flared up, a hunger that always surprised Anna but left her feeling happy nonetheless.

It was Saturday night and Anna was at a party. It was noisy, crowded and fun and she was talking to a group of friends when she caught a peak of platinum blonde hair. Pushing through the crowed she saw Elsa moving through the crowed like a Queen. Even in this raucous, semi inebriated atmosphere she formed a bubble of calm and elegance. Ann just stood and watched until she saw Hans Hofferson grab hold of her arm. He was the prince of the school to Elsa's queen, smart, handsome and the finest athlete in school. He also had a bad reputation and rumors of hurting girls, though no one ever proved it, and his "conquests" never spoke up though Anna had heard whispers. He had set his sights on Elsa, who consistently ignored him, until now. From across the room Anna saw the hunger in his eyes as he and three large boys surrounded Elsa. She looked around, and to any other observer it looked like she was as calm as ice, but Anna saw the fear in her eyes. Hans took her arm in a tight grip and all but pulled her up the stairs, the other boys following. Fear surged through Anna like ice and poison, then a slow, red heat. She raced up the stairs and found the three boys standing guard in front of the door.

"Move" Anna said.

"Get lost Sunholm, unless you want to play with us?" The first boy said licking his lips. "Where's Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"Hans is playing with her" The second boy said and all three laughed an ugly laugh. Anna's vision turned red.

Elsa lay on the bed as Hans put slobbery kisses all over her neck and painfully kneaded her breasts. He had called her at home and told her that he knew about her and Anna, and that if he wanted to keep it a secret she would come to the party. When she arrived he found her and had roughly dragged her up stairs. Having his friends guard the door he had shoved her on the bed and proceeded to fondle her.

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle to make sure you enjoy this. Maybe you'll lose your taste for girls and sisters"

He whispered as he pushed down her skirt and shoved his hand between her legs. She closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere else. That was when the door crashed open with a loud crack and the body of one of his large friends came flying into the room to land on the floor. Hans and Elsa both stared in shock as Anna stepped into the room. Elsa looked at her sister who stared at her and Hans. If Elsa was hurting before now she wanted to die

"_Not Anna, anyone but Anna" _she pleaded trying to cover herself.

"Hey Sunholm, come to have fun with your sister. She and I are playing right now, but if you want to join in"

Hans asked with a lecherous smile on his face. Anna's face was stone cold but Elsa could see it in her eyes. The light that shone out of them, the love and laughter and happiness that made her the friend of everyone, the shine that made everything she looked at better was gone. In its place was a fire, an anger and rage that Elsa could feel on her skin, a scorching heat like a furnace. After Hans comment Anna was on him like a thunderbolt, planting a hard right to his cheek, knocking him of the bed. Once he was on the floor she kicked him in the ribs, _hard_. Hans grunted in pain but kicked out at Anna surprising her. He got to his feet and tried to run, only to have her grab him by the hair and slam him to the floor before straddling him and beating him in the face with her fist.

"Anna, Anna stop please!" Elsa shouted and scrambling from the bed latched onto her sister. She stared at Anna who looked at her with eyes blazing with rage.

"I'm okay" Elsa said putting a hand to her sister's face. Anna blinked and the fire and rage died, and the old light returned, along with the love and compassion.

"Elsa?"

Anna asked putting her hand to Elsa face, who pushed into the warm touch. A rattling gurgle and groan of pain brought both sisters back to reality. They looked down to see Hans, whose handsome face was a wreck. Broken teeth were dribbling out of his mouth, his nose was broken, and his eyes were swelling shut. Anna grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up to look him in the eye.

"If you ever touch my sister again, I _will _kill you"

She growled at him and let his head fall. She helped Elsa to her feet and getting her dressed escorted her out of the party. They made it to their homes, and steered her to Elsa's home. Luckily neither of her parents was home. Anna never let go of her until they got to her room. Anna closed the door and locked it, then leaned against it shaking.

"Ann?" Elsa asked meekly.

"What were you thinking?" Anna whispered angrily. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, feeling anger, guilt, and shame.

"He found out about us. He threatened to tell everyone if I didn't do what he said" Elsa whispered.

"And is keeping our secret worth getting _raped _for?!" Anna shouted rounding on her and Elsa stepped back at the rage in her sister's eyes, in her voice. Anna was quivering and turning planted her fist in the door so hard Elsa heard the wood groan.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Anna asked.

"I think so" Elsa said. Without saying a word Anna opened the door and left. Elsa wandered in a daze to the shower. She scrubbed herself raw but could still feel Hans's hands all over her. She climbed into bed and curled in on herself.

"_It could be worse, it could have been much worse"_ Elsa thought to herself, but seeing Anna like _that _so full of rage and anger, she thought that even if she hadn't lost her virginity, in a way Anna had.

Anna slammed and locked the door to her room and fell into bed fully clothed. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself, to somehow keep the rage from boiling over again.

"_It's my fault. It's all my fault" _she berated herself. After Elsa had told her Hans had blackmailed her with their secret, Anna had almost lost it. The urge to hunt down son of a bitch and finish what she started almost overpowered her. She then remembered what Elsa would think if she actually killed him.

"_I can't see her anymore. If anyone else found out, and Hans is certain to blab now. But if we end it now, Everyone will think he's lying" _Anna concluded, and she felt her heart crumble.

"_I never deserved her in the first place" _Anna thought as she fought back tears. Even though every fiber in her body screamed to go back to Elsa's, to lie next to her and comfort her, she knew she couldn't not anymore

"_I'm so sorry Elsa"_ she thought as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen

Hearts Intertwined

Chapter Three

**Don't own frozen, haven't even seen the film. March 18 can't come fast enough**

The school had become a gloomier place, as if a grey cloud had fallen over it. Elsa, the Queen had become almost completely withdrawn, barely speaking to anyone, even teachers. She performed her duties and studies with the same commitment, but it was as if something in her had frozen over, a coldness that no one could place. In the other hand Anna was less exuberant. She smiles less, looked tired all the time, her grades were dropping and she was missing practices. Everyone in school wondered what happened to their beloved Queen and princess.

Elsa didn't know if Hell existed, but it probably felt like this. After the night of the party, when Elsa needed her most, Anna had cut her off. She ignored her in the halls, didn't look at her in class, and stopped their rendezvous.

"_She must think I'm contaminated, filthy" _

Elsa thought. After all that's how she saw herself. She hadn't told her parents about what had almost happened, and even though it had never gone past fondling, she still felt dirty and corrupted. So she concealed, didn't feel, didn't let it show. She put on a show and was the good girl she had to be.

"_Oh Elsa"_

Anna thought as she saw the icy girl walk down the hall, head held high. Seeing the way she had withdrawn into herself and away from what few friends she had broke her heart, and she knew it was her fault.

"_I have to stay away. As long as we aren't together no one can hurt her"_ Anna thought as she trudged sadly to her next class.

"Have you seen Anna lately?" A girl whispered as Elsa sat alone eating lunch.

"Yeah, she looks like hell" another said.

"I've heard her grades are dropping, and she's started missing practices. Everyone's worried" the first girl said. Elsa felt her heart clench at the news but pushed it away. After all, Anna was the one who broke it off. Elsa owed her no pity.

"_Then why do you want to run to her and ask her what's the matter?" _a part of herself asked. She pushed her lunch away, having lost her appetite.

Anna was glad the day was over. She was feeling so ragged out she could barely get through soccer practice. She ignored the concerned looks of her teammates as she changed into her normal cloths and left the locker room

"Anna" A voice asked behind her, the last voice she wanted to hear, so she kept walking.

"Anna, please wait"

Elsa said and Anna felt a desperate grip on her arm. Elsa pulled her around and Anna opened her mouth to snap at her, but the words died in her throat as she saw the almost bottomless pool of sadness and despair in them. Anna heard the voices of her teammates exiting the locker room. She seized Elsa's arm and pulled away, as far from the locker room as she could get. She pushed her sister into an empty room and pulled the door shut locking it. She breathed to calm herself down and turning saw she had locked them into the same music room they had had their last liaison in. Anna leaned against the door, a storm of emotions swirling inside her.

"_She must hate me so much" _Anna thought as she kept her eyes on the floor. Little did she know that Elsa was thinking the same thing as she walked up to Anna, arms wrapped around herself.

"Anna, why have you been ignoring me?" She asked, and clapped her hands over her mouth when it came out as a plea of heartache and sorrow. Anan's head whipped up, her heart breaking anew at the pain in her beloved's voice.

"Is it because of what happened? Is it because I'm, unclean?" Elsa chocked out, and she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her tightly.

"Don't you ever say that again?" Anna whispered with a fierceness that frightened Elsa, and sent a chill up her spine.

"You are the purest, most beautiful, most perfect person I have ever known" Anna breathed into her ear, and Elsa felt the heat rising.

"Then why did you abandon me when I needed you?" Elsa demanded, pain and anger in her voice.

"Because I'm the dirty one" Anna said stepping back from her sisters anger as if she had been burned.

"You were untouchable, pristine until I dirtied you, left you open to attack. If it weren't for me, Hans would have never been able to hurt you" Anna said, tears pouring down her face.

"Anna" Elsa said. Her body acting on its own she stepped forward and slapped the red head across the face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Anna, are you really that stupid?" Elsa demanded and Anna took another step back from Elsa's anger.

"I've been head over heels for you since we first met. I'm the one who tracked you down. Do you have any idea how long I stalked you, how much courage it took just to come up and say hello to you?!" Elsa shouted tears running down her eyes.

"I…I never knew" Anna whispered.

"When you first came up and talked to me, I felt like the luckiest person ever. I know I'm liked by most people, but the popular kids always kind of hate me for talking to the unpopular ones, so when the queen of the school decided to talk to me, it was like the best thing ever" Anna said and Elsa blushed.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I was the one who seduced you" Anna said shutting her eyes tight. Smiling Elsa walked up to Anna and taking her head in her hands kissed her, hard and deep. Anna's eyes opened in surprise before her body reacted to the touch, deepening it even more before pushing her away.

"Elsa, we can't" Anna said breathlessly before Elsa shoved her against the locked door and kissed her again.

"We're sisters" Anna gasped as Elsa began to nibble her neck.

"I don't care" Elsa said.

"If anyone else finds out" Ann said as Elsa put her cool hands under her sister's shirt and felt her sister's warm skin.

"We'll deal with it together. I don't want to live without you anymore, I can't. No matter what happens, no matter what people say, I want you with me, always. I'll never let you go" Elsa said fiercely. The heart, the cold hard strength behind the statement, froze over the last of Anna's resolve, and she tugged at her sisters clothing.

It was hours later and dark outside when their cathartic lovemaking was over. All the pain, sadness, desperation and loneliness were expiated by their passion. They cleaned up and walked back to their homes arm in arm.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house? My parents are never home" Anna said.

"I would like that" She said as she pulled out her Phone. Anna watched as she dialed a number.

"Hello, mom, hi. Listen, I have a new girlfriend, and I'm sleeping over at her house tonight" Elsa said.

"Yeah, I promise you'll meet her soon. And mom, she's the one and nothing you can say will make me feel any different" Elsa said and Anna felt warmth surge through her.

"You'll understand when you meet her" Elsa said and hung up.

"Shall we" Elsa said and took Anna's arm.

"Of course" Anna said as they walked into Anna's home.

"So, other girlfriends?" Anna asked seductively, and Elsa blushed.

When they told their parents, there was outrage and anger, mostly from Anna's stepmother and their father. Elsa's mother and stepfather just looked at each other with resigned looks and took them into the kitchen, where they sat them down and grilled them relentlessly on how they met, when they first slept together, all of which Elsa answered coolly and clinically while Anna hid behind her hands.

"Now the most important question. Does she make you happy?" Her mother asked.

"She's the only one who ever has" Elsa said taking Anna's hand.

"Anna?" She asked.

"Elsa…is…Elsa is the greatest thing ever. She always listens to me even when I'm talking nonsense. She puts up with my stubbornness and flakiness and she hardly ever gets mad when I mess up or do something stupid" Anna said blushing and putting her other hand over Elsa's.

"I don't know how I landed someone as perfect as her, but the greatest fear is messing it up" She said looking away.

"Well, I think that settles it" Elsa's stepfather said laughing.

"We'll get your father and stepmother on board, but it's going to be difficult, not because you're both girls, but because your half sisters" She said.

"No" Elsa snapped taking her mother back.

"We're sisters" Elsa said, gripping Anna tightly.

"We're not half anything" Anna finished putting her arm around the other girl and causing Elsa's stepfather to roar with easy laughter.

It was difficult, mostly due to Anna's parents, but they eventually made if not peace, then acceptance. School was easier. Even when everyone found out the general consensus was _about time_. Even when it was found out they were half sisters, only a few eyebrows were raised, and any angry voices were immediately silenced. After all, the whole school seemed to glow with and unworldly light that emanated from the two lovers. After coming out they were inseparable. They ate together, studied together and even slept together, alternating between houses (mostly Elsa's house at first). Anna joined Elsa's academic clubs and the student counsel where she learned responsibility, decent study habits that increased her grades almost to Elsa's level and most importantly, how much of a leader she actually was. She became Elsa's right hand; personally solving problems that Elsa lacked the people skills to deal with, and motivating everyone to do their best. The council was defiantly brighter for the princess being there. After they graduated they both got accepted to Harvard, Elsa academically, and Anna on a sports scholarship. Elsa studied science, particularly cryogenics and biology while Anna studied business, marketing and public speaking. When they both graduated Elsa went to work in one of the premiere cryogenics labs in the country while Anna started her own company. It was the hardest decision of their lives, but they were forced to separate to follow their own dreams. They called and sent letters, but for ten years they were all but estranged.

"And you say you're CEO wanted to meet me personally?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. At thirty her teenage beauty had matured to an almost unworldly loveliness. Her skin was as fair as ever, if a bit paler for having spent all her time in the lab. Her hair was still pale blond, but her face was sharper, more refined and elegant, and her figure had blossomed into an hourglass shape that drew the eyes of all men in the area, even in her severe dark blue pants suit.

"Yes, she was very explicit about wanting to meet you and talk about your research", the man leading her said, his eyes flicking at her and back to the front seat of the limo they were riding in. Elsa suppressed her sigh.

"And what company did you say you worked for?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't" the man said as the limo stopped and they stepped out. Elsa looked up and saw the name blazoned across the building.

"_Frostholm incorporated" _She read to herself. Elsa had remembered hearing about this new company, a marketing firm that had quickly expanded into other areas, its founder being hailed as a genius entrepreneur.

"_What was his name?" _Elsa asked herself. It had to be a man; men were always the heads of places like this. The thought of dealing with some gray haired old tycoon, or some arrogant young jerk who wanted to get into her pants turned her stomach sour, but she was here, so she might as well see what they had to say.

"This way please" He said and led her into the building. The lobby was warmly furnished, not intimidating as some of the companies that had come courting her, the _ice queen_ as she was known for her genius breakthroughs in cryogenics. She was led into an elevator that played a rather cute song, not the annoying jingle like other elevators she rode in. The whole atmosphere made her eyebrows rise.

"The CEO likes everything to be warm and welcoming. She's a firm believer in the axiom of drawing more flies with honey than vinegar" He explained.

"Her?" Elsa thought as they exited the elevator. The man led her down the hall and to a large office. The man opened the door and led Elsa inside just as the afternoon sun spilled in through the window, and it was like stepping back in time and Elsa was in the music room again. She was as thin as she remembered in her beautiful suit and skirt, her long red hair brushed into a shimmering copper waterfall down her back. When she turned to look Elsa in the eyes she saw how her face had lost its babyishness, becoming sharp and refined and elegant, but her eyes still poured out kindness and compassion.

"Thank you Kristoff, you can go" Anna said and the man left giving Elsa a sidelong grin. Once the door was shut Anna walked toward her and wrapped her in a warm hug, and Elsa was enveloped in the scent of summer tinged with old spice.

"Look at you, you look grea…" Anna said, but didn't finish as Elsa's lips clamped down on her own. Anna sought to back away, but Elsa followed her

"_You're not getting away, not this time" _Elsa thought as they bumped into the long conference table and Anna fumbled for something on it. Elsa saw her raise a remote out of the corner of her eye, and with the press of a button, the windows both inside and outside shut, plunging them into shadow. Hours later Elsa woke wrapped in her sisters arms on the large sofa in the office. She put her head down on the Anna's chest and just listened to her heartbeat.

"You know I really did want to talk business with you" Anna said, and reveled in the rich confidence of her voice, a sound that had begun to emerge in college but had now fully matured. It was like audible sunlight.

"I've been keeping track of you all these years. I'm so proud of what you've done, you're amazing" Anna said. Elsa flushed at the compliment, and felt guilt at the same time followed by anger.

"You kept tabs on me?" She asked angrily straddling the love of her life and staring down at her.

"After the way thing's ended in college, I didn't know how you felt about me, but I never forgot about you" Anna said putting her hand on Elsa's face. Elsa pushed into the touch feeling only guilt this time as tears began to fall.

"I never stopped loving you, and I'm sorry I never kept track of you" Elsa said kissing the hand

"You've been busy" Anna said.

"Me, I'm not the one with the multibillion company" Elsa said laughing.

"I built this place to help people. It didn't work out the way I planned" Anna said.

"How so" Elsa asked as Anna sat up and Elsa shifted so they could sit facing each other, and for a moment Elsa felt like a teenager again, when they were just starting out with each other.

"I wanted to build a company to help people, to invest in things that could make their lives better, but so far I've made a lot of money, but haven't done as much good as I'd like" Anna sighed. Elsa blinked and then doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny Elsa, the 27 year old woman said pouting, which only made her laugh harder.

"Same old Anna. Nothing has ever mattered to you but making people happy" Elsa said smiling and kissing her sister deeply.

"Can you help me?" Anna asked, and Elsa felt a rush love. After all these years, her sister was asking _her _for help.

"What do you need?" Elsa asked.

"First your cryogenic research. I want to invest in the medical applications" Ann said her eyes shining brightly.

"Of course" Elsa said, feeling a rush of excitement at the possibility that her research was going to get the funding it deserved.

"But how does that help you?" Elsa asked.

"It doesn't. If your research pans out, and I know it will, the people we could help would be limitless" Anna said with the same excitement and enthusiasm she always had.

"What I need, is you" Anna said taking her sisters hands.

"I named this company after both of us, but I need you. You're the one who always kept me focused, who helped see what the right thing to do was. You keep me grounded" Anna said. Elsa felt her breath catch at the sentiment.

"Of course that doesn't mean you need to stop working, I can set you up with your own lab, funding, anything you need to keep researching" Anna said pleadingly.

"Yes" Elsa whispered before throwing herself at her sister.

"Yes, yes, yes, I would love to work with you" Elsa said showering her sister with kisses.

"Ok, Ok" Anna said hugging Elsa tightly.

"But first things first" Anna said pushing her away.

"What?" Elsa asked nervously.

"We need to get dressed"

Anna said deadpan. Elsa and Anna were truly inseparable from that moment on. Though Anna had good business sense, her altruism could get the best of her which was why some of her projects failed. Elsa's practice nature kept Anna on track and helped her make hard decisions. Anna on her part helped Elsa rejoin the world after spending years shut up in her lab. She took Elsa all over the world on trips, moved her into her apartment in the city and home in the Hamptons, and just helped her sister step back and enjoy life, which in turn allowed Elsa to make even more progress on her research after being able to step away from it when needed, making several major breakthroughs. These breakthroughs revolutionized medicine, space travel, and even food storage, all of which Frostholm enterprises patented and used to help the world. Anna's company grew to be one of the most powerful, respected, and beloved in the world, helping usher in an age of peace and prosperity unknown. Anna and Elsa never married as they were sisters, but that never stopped them from having a family. Through fertility treatments they both had children, Anna a feisty daughter, and Elsa calm, genius son who were as inseparable as the two sisters were. They went on to fall in love with each other and have a daughter who went on to marry and have a son of her own, all of whom placed love, family and helping those less fortunate over all. For seventy years Anna and Elsa presided over their kingdom and their family, before passing away in each other's arms, walking together into the next world hand in hand two hearts forever intertwined.

**So first AU Elsanna fic. Haven't seen the movie so maybe a bit OOC. Still I'm proud of it. I'm writing a prequel where their relationship first started, hope to have it up soon. **


End file.
